criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wayne Adam Ford
|birth place = Petaluma, California |job = Trucker Various other jobs |pathology = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Ephebophile Necrophiliac |mo = Rape Strangulation Stabbing |type = Organized lust |victims = 5-6 killed 1 raped 1+ assaulted |time=1982 - October 1998 |charges=4 counts of murder |sentence=Death |capture=November 3, 1998 |status = Incarcerated }} Wayne Adam Ford is an ephebophilic serial killer, serial rapist, and possible necrophiliac who was active in various locations of the U.S. and Canada because of his job as a truck driver. History Ford was born in Petaluma, California, as the second son of an American father and a German mother; the couple divorced when Ford was ten years old. When Ford was only two years old, he fell off a step and hit his head. In November 1980, Ford was hit by a drunk driver, causing another head injury and drastically changing his personality, gaining murderous and violent impulses in the process, which resulted in him being institutionalized several times; he would later discover that he had a severe case of borderline personality disorder. Ford was also arrested for beating prostitutes, animal cruelty, and raping a fifteen-year-old girl. Ford dropped out of high school and enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corps, serving for six years and being honorably discharged in 1985. Ford then began driving delivery trucks for Sears and Wards but soon quit because the work was "beneath him", Ford subsequently became a tow truck driver. Ford married for a second time to a woman named Elizabeth in 1994 and had a son named Max in 1995, but Elizabeth abandoned him for unspecified reasons in 1996. This served as a catalyst for Ford, who became an alcoholic and started murdering and dismembering women whom he saw as surrogates of his wife and later ex-wife. He went by his middle name, Adam, during his killings. On October 17, 1997, Ford picked up his first victim, only identified as Jane Doe or "Torso Girl", whom he raped, murdered and dismembered. Her torso was found days later by a duck hunter in Eureka, California. Months later, he picked up and strangled his next victim, a Las Vegas prostitute named Tina Gibbs, her body was found a month later. His third victim was Lanett White, whom he picked up as she was going to a grocery store near an Ontario truck stop, her body was found in an irrigation canal days later. A month later, he picked up his next victim, Patricia Tamez. Following Tamez's murder, Ford began having suicidal thoughts and prayed more. On November 3, 1998, Ford told his older brother, Rodney, that he had "hurt people real bad". A day later, Ford walked into the sheriff's station at Humboldt County, the location of his first murder. He took Tamez's severed breast, wrapped in plastic, out of his pocket, and confessed to several killings to the shocked attendant. Ford claimed to be remorseful about the crimes, which he had committed out of hate for his ex-wife and not because of a desire to hurt the victims; and that he had chosen to turn himself because he thought he was about to kill his ex-wife, and he didn't want to leave Max an orphan. Ford was arrested and charged with four counts of first-degree murder. He is currently on death row at California's San Quentin State Prison. Modus Operandi Ford initially targeted prostitutes, but later began murdering hitchhikers. He would rape and then stab or strangle them to death, mutilate and dismember their bodies, scattering the pieces in the wilderness. Ford claimed that he was so drunk during the murders that he wouldn't be surprised if he had engaged in necrophilia with them, but could not say if he had really done it. His first victim was so thoroughly dismembered that she remains unidentified. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Numerous unnamed prostitutes *January 1982: Unnamed fifteen-year-old girl *October 17, 1997, Eureka, California: "Torso Girl", 18-25 *1998: **February 6, Buttonwillow, California: Unnamed woman **June 16, Orange County, California : "Orange County Doe" **May 16, Las Vegas, Nevada: Tina Renee Gibbs, 26 **September 25, Lodi, California : Lanett Deyon White, 25 **October: Patricia Anne Tamez, 29 On Criminal Minds *Season Five **"Solitary Man" - While Ford has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the episode's unsub, Wade Hatchett - Both were serial killers who worked as truckers, had the same victimology (Caucasian women aged in their twenties), operated in several U.S. states due to their jobs, and had a young child whom they loved and influenced their crime sprees indirectly. Hatchett having previous suicidal thoughts and ultimately committing suicide might be a loose reference to Ford having similar thoughts before he turned himself in, and to Ford being put on suicide watch after his arrest. Sources *Wikipedia's article about Ford *Murderpedia's article about Ford *Radford University's summary on Ford's life Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real People Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real Institutionalized Criminals Category:Real Ephebophiles Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Mutilators